Highschool DxD Challenges
by DreamofChaos
Summary: Here are challenges for any writers to take and create a story out of. PM me when you want to take one on. I don't own Highschool DxD.
1. Challenge 1

**Fanfiction idea**

 **This stakes place in volume 11 where issei dies and ophis decides to send hime back in time so he can live. This time he changes things and forms a team kinda like DxD. But it's mainly made up of humans or half humans. The team takes missions, requests. Or it can follow canon but with a twist. Issei starts the team at a young age so when he's recruiting it's before any Longinus possessors joined any factions. Less Perverted Issei, Issei x Harem (all female members of team with exceptions of your choice) has elements from different anime like Issei learning dragon slayer magic from fairy tale. He is also incredible in swordsmanship. IsseixHarem**

 **Team (insert name of you choice) Also they all have Aliases to hide there identities and families.**

 **Leader: Issei Hyoudou - Boosted Gear - Longinus - Ascalon (he can still use Tirana and true queen even without rias's evil piece.)**

 **Sub Leader: Ophis (weakened state after sameal. In this fanfic she creates a clone called Lilith to create the Khaos Bridgade because she dosen't want to and stays with Issie. This being so that everything in the world goes as it's supposed to.)**

 **Akeno**

 **Kiba - Sword Birth**

 **Gasper - Forbidden Balor View**

 **Asia - Twilight Healing**

 **Koneko**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Xenovia - Durandal**

 **Saji (some way if you can make so he has all five Vritra sacred gears) - All 5 Vritra sacred gears**

 **Vali - Divine Dividing - Longinus**

 **Kuroka**

 **Bikou**

 **Arthur Pendragon - Holy Sword Caliburn, Excalibur Ruler**

 **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Fenrir - God Killing Wolf (could be issei's familiar also)**

 **Tiamat - Dragon King (could be Issei's familiar)**

 **Fafnir - Dragon King**

 **Slash Dog - Canis Lykaon - Longinus**

 **Dulio - Zenith Tempest - Longinus**

 **Valerie Tepes - Sephiroath Grail (Holy Grail) - Longinus**

 **Irina - Excalibur Mimic - Hauteclere - Exorcist Equipment (This is before she becomes an angel)**

 **Maybe people (These might join because the team is mostly made up of humans and half humans with some other races)**

 **Cao Cao - True Longinus - Longinus**

 **Georg - Dimension Lost - Longinus**

 **Leonardo - Annihilation Maker - Longinus**

 **Jeane - Blade Blacksmith**

 **Siegfried - Twice Critical - Demonic Sword Gram**

 **Heracles - ( his sacred dosen't have a name but when you hit something it causes an explosion)**

 **Raynare (Just for the heck of it. It be cool)**

 **Requirements-**

 **\- Issei does not join the Gremory peerage.**

 **\- You have to inclued somewhere how Issei met his team members(doesn't have to take a whole chapter just 1/4 of one.)**

 **\- Each chapter has to be 3k words.**

 **\- Has to have a lemon somewhere in it.**


	2. Challenge 2

**The Storm Master 567 Has taken the challenge**

 **Fanfiction idea #2**

 **The story is just like canon but issei is a badass. Issei can basically absorb sacred gears from other humans but it stills kills them. He travels around the world and decides to settle down in Kuoh, Japan. He is also skilled in ice and illusion magic. He also knows senjustsu along with touki and other Martial arts. Strong, Smart, Perverted (but can hide it so he gets a better reputation at school) Issei. IsseixAkenoxHarem**

 **When the story starts he starts with these sacred gears-**

 **\- Boosted Gear (obviously he also already has balance breaker and Juggernaut Drive)**

 **\- Sterling Blue (it's a bow that shoots blue light arrows)**

 **\- Night Reflection (it allows user to control shadows for defense and can release magical attacks through another shadow to counter)**

 **\- Gravity Jail (controls gravity)**

 **\- Blade Blacksmith (like sword birth except it spawn holy swords)**

 **\- Flame Shake (all it does is shoot fire really stupid but still add it)**

 **Requirements**

 **\- When Issei comes into contact with the fallen angels he uses a binding spell kinda like enslavement on the girls and kills dohnaseek (always hated him) they basically become sex slaves and fall in love with issei eventually**

 **\- He can't be reincarnated because he is to strong because of the sacred gears**

 **\- has lemons ( not required but if you want to)**

 **\- Each chapter is 4k words**


	3. Challenge 3

**Fanfiction idea #3**

 **Issei Tepes is a half human half vampire day walker he is also the wielder of the boosted gear and divine dividing longinuses. He and his cousin Valerie escaped the vampire castle the same day as Gasper but the two got separated from him. Now they go around world the in search of there friend. What happens when they end up in Kuoh Japan and Valerie becomes the pawn of a certain red headed devil. IsseixSonaxHarem GasperxValerie**

 **Requirements**

 **\- Valerie must have the holy grail.**

 **\- Issei must have divine diving and boosted gear.**

 **\- Issei use vampire hypnotism to get what he wants like information.**

 **\- Gasper is released right after Raynare arc.**

 **\- Your choice if raynare stays alive.**


	4. Challenge 4

**Fanfiction idea #4**

 **Issei end up dying at the hands of sameal curse now what's gonna happen.**

 **Issei is sent in the presence of the dragon god Python, the dragon of darkness Luminaris, the dragon of light Solaris. To give them his power to save the underworld and stop the Khaos brigade. Issei with powers of Ddraig, Python, Luminaris, and Solaris. Fight to stop the war in the underworld and eventually destroy the Khaos Bridgade. Still perverted Issie Overpowered Issei**

 **(Pairing your choice)**

 **Requirements**

 **\- Ddraig takes the form like the original boosted gear**

 **\- Python take the form of a purple gauntlet on issei's right arm( the gauntlet is any color you picture python i just picture him purple so the gauntlet would be purple with yellow gems) his sacred gear revolves around defense basically creating defensive bariers. It could be called Barrier gear. Your choice on gender**

 **\- Luminaris takes the form of issei right eye while activated( since Luminaris would be black Issei's eye would be black with white pupil) it allows issei to use the power of darkness. It could be called Dark gear. Luminaris is a boy**

 **\- Solaris takes the form of issei's left eye while activated( since Solaris is light yellow Issei's eye is light yellow with black pupil) it allows issei to use the power of light. It could be called Light gear. Solaris is a girl**

 **\- The underworld is in a war basically because of annihilation maker so that the war could go longer make so certain gods like Ares are sided with a**

 **The Khaos Bridgade and helping in the attack. The hero faction is also helping.**

 **\- When Issei come back he's human again and can't be reincarnated for reasons( you can make up the reasons).**

 **\- Other factions are helping the Devils like Angels, Fallen Angels, Kyoto Youkai, Norse, and some other your choice,**

 **\- First two chapter must be issei training and talks about the current state of the war.**

 **\- No Lemons this is all about fighting with a little big of ecchi ( your choice on ecchi)**


	5. Challenge 5

**Fanfiction idea #5**

 **Issei Hyoudou is a famous magician in the wizarding world. People say he has the power to kill gods in his hands. Some even say he's strong enough to be in the top ten strongest in the universe. Some also say he has two sacred gears! Exetremely smart Issei Godlike Issei Wizard Issei (Issei is really good at illusion and fire magic)**

 **follows canon**

 **Requirements**

 **\- Issei's sacred gears are Gravity Jail and Dimension Lost**

 **\- Issei is close friends with Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael**

 **\- Lemons are optional**

 **\- Issei stays human**


	6. Challenge 6

**Fanfiction idea #6**

 **Issei is a half angel half human warrior with many legendary tools and equipment. He travel around the world slaying monsters and completing requests from different factions all over the world one town he stops by is Kuoh Japan with a request to hunt down some rogue fallen angels for Azazel. The orders were to stop whatever there doing and he can do whatever they want with him. Thats when decided to start making his mark on the supernatural world by gathering followers and decides to start with the rogue fallen angels. Him together with his expanding group of followers take down many gods and be known around the world. Follows canon but a lot of changes. Skilled, Strong (not overpowered), Smart, Non Perverted, Battle Maniac Issei**

 **Issei's arsenal**

 **-Excalibur Ruler - Sword**

 **-Agurvadal - Sword**

 **-Tobogiri - Spear - (Optional)**

 **-Aegis - Shield**

 **-Draconite - Stone**

 **-Necklace of the Lady of Lake - Necklace**

 **-Ring of Dispel - Ring**

 **-Ring of Gyges - Ring**

 **Requirements**

 **\- Fallen Angels must join Issei all of them not just the girls that means dohnaseek to. Also Asia joins Issei to**

 **\- Must have OC's of different races join followers (one of them has to be a demigod)**

 **\- Issei is neutral to all races**

 **\- Issei still has Boosted Gear along with Sword Birth**

 **\- Eventually the Vali Team will join Issei.**


	7. Challenge 7

**Fanfiction idea #7**

 **Issei Hyoudou is a demigod. He is the son of the Greek God Aphrodite. His mom has been pestering him about starting his harem of sex slaves. She also tells to start in the town Kouh Japan that is under the protection f the gremory heiress and the sitri heiress. Issei is to get close close and use his powers as Aphrodite's son the gremory and sitri heiresses in to his concubines along with the woman in their peerages. Follows canon. Same Issei except Strong and Smart**

 **Sex Slaves**

 **\- Rias**

 **\- Akeno**

 **\- Koneko**

 **\- Asia (shes human not a devil)**

 **\- Yumi (I'm pretty sure thats Kiba's girl form)**

 **\- Xenovia ( your choice if she stays human )**

 **\- Rossweisse ( try and bring her into the story early also she stays a valkyrie )**

 **\- Sona**

 **\- Tsubaki**

 **\- Momo**

 **\- Reya**

 **\- Tomoe**

 **\- Tsubasa**

 **\- Ruruko**

 **\- Saji ( any name you can come up for his girl form )**

 **\- Raynare**

 **\- Milltet**

 **\- Kalawarner**

 **\- Katase and Murayama (no one ever does these two I always wonder why)**

 **\- Aika Kiryuu (again no one does her)**

 **\- Seekvaira (your gonna have to make up how these two met cause im pretty sure issei wouldn't go to the gathering of youth devils but its your imagination)**

 **\- Serafall or Grayfia (basically she's not married thats how you can do it )**

 **\- All members of Raisers peerage except the pawns ( Lets say there was a bet )**

 **Requirements**

 **\- The peerages of both Sona and Rias are all women. So give Kiba and Saji a gender change.**

 **\- When I mean sex slaves I mean they are seriously devoted to Issei. LIke a blowjob**

 **just to wake him up like serious.**

 **\- Must have LEMONS! because of the sex slave thing.**

 **\- Kill dohnaseek (again hate him)**

 **\- Issei lives in a mansion for all the slaves.**

 **\- Issei has Boosted Gear**


	8. Challenge 8

**Fanfiction idea #8**

 _ **Note: there have been two fanfictions before this with the same plot but I'm just trying to spread this idea around. Those fanfictions are Secluded Dragons and Rise of the Dragons.**_

 **Issei Hyoudou is a normal human except he has a sacred gear multiple sacred gears. He is the wielder of Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Blaze Black Flare (This is a vritra sacred gear.), Shadow Prison (Also vritra sacred gear.). He unlocks scared gears at a young age due to an encounter with the supernatural. After surviving that encounter Issei started conversing and training with his dragons. After a year with the help of his dragons Issei decides to start a dragon faction and be the leader of this faction. Same Issei (except he can hide his pervertedness) Ratonal (not smart so he at least thinks before he actss) Issei**

 **Requirements**

 **\- People of other races can join but you half to figure out someway to convert them to dragon of half dragon. But they'll be considered humanoid dragons.**

 **\- Issei recruits many dragons all the dragon kings and somehow get Great Red and Ophis.**

 **\- Issei starts working on a separate dimension where his dragon base is since a young age. So by time Highschool the base is done and ready.**

 **\- Issei also raises baby dragons and breeds dragons in his base. Trying to discover up with new breeds**

 **\- All fallen angels stay alive along with Asia (Asia is human until she joins dragon faction)**


	9. Challenge 9

**Fanfiction idea #9**

 **There have have legends of death having a messenger, booming all around the supernatural world. That whoever is the messenger will have the power of death at his hands. After being attacked by devils at a young age of 7. Issei Hyoudou and his parents were as dead as someone can be. But Issei himself has a chance to save them and that is to make a contract with death itself. Become her (ya deaths a girl) messenger for saving Issei and his parents along with giving him unmatched power.**

 **Years later Issei tries to stay out of the supernatural world as much as he can. But a one-night stand with a red headed devil will forever tie him to the three great factions. Every thing is the same about Issei except he is Smarter, Overpowered, and Serous in battle. Issei use death magic ( Which when used causes the death of the person it is inflicted on ) and darkness magic. IsseixHarem ( Issei is a demi-god )**

 _ **Note: This will also have sex slaves who are followers of Issei. Also Issei trains each of them so they aren't weak. Also like in my other idea they are completely devoted to him.**_

 **Sex Slaves/Followers**

 **\- Raynare**

 **\- Kalawarner**

 **\- Milltelt**

 **\- Asia( she is human )**

 **\- Yubelluna ( Lets just say Issei and Riser had a bet in their fight )**

 **\- Siris ( Same as Yubelluna )**

 **\- Xuelan ( Same as Yuballuna )**

 **\- Karlamine ( Same as Yubelluna )**

 **\- Xenovia ( She stays human )**

 **\- Rossweisse ( Some way she can come into the story earlier than supposed to that be awesome )**

 **\- ( Anyone else you want to add )**

 **Requirements**

 **\- After one-night stand Rias thinks Issei is human. So when she tells her parents she's pregnant they think the father is human. They request Rias to have an abortion.**

 **\- Issei's parents know of the supernatural and about what Issei is. They also trust his choices and judgement on everything even the sex slaves.**

 **\- Issei is the possessor of the Longinus, Incerate Anthem.**

 **\- Issei hates devils after what they tried to do with his baby.**

 **\- Must have LEMONS!**


	10. Challenge 10

**Fanfiction idea #10**

 **Issei is part devil, part dragon, and part human and is the son of the evil dragon Crom Cuach, Rizevim Livan Lucifer and a human women. (Lets just say Rizevim raped and woman and used a mixture of his and Crom Cuaches DNA) He is also the wielder of the Boosted Gear Longinus. During Issei's travels he saves a young girl with blue and green hair in possession of a powerful sword (Just so no one can figure it out that girl is Xenovia). Also a young boy with grey hair and white dragon wings.(Vali). A young boy with blonde hair and angel wings.(Dulio Gresualdo). A young girl with blond hair red eyes and pale skin releasing a ton of holy energy.(Valerie Tepes). A young girl with blond hair and green eyes wearing silver rings with green gems embedded in it.(if you can't figure this out your not a real DxD fan... it's Asia).Each of these six friends are gonna take the supernatural world by storm. Strong (as strong as Sirzechs) Issei Smart Issei Perverted but can hide so he gets a better reputation at school Issei. IsseixXenoviaxHarem**

 **Requirements**

 **\- Xenovia and Dulio have no affiliation with the church**

 **\- Instead of Dulio being full human he is a half angel so he still has his sacred gear Zenith Tempest**

 **\- Vali has no affiliation to Grigori**

 **\- To make things less weird lets say that Rizevim is actually Vali and Issei father. But Issei's hair color is brown with grey highlights.**

 **\- Issei and Vali don't have there destined fight.**

 **\- Xenovia and Asia actually understand society and are not airheads they are also powerful and hold nothing against devils. Xenovia can also efficiently use Durandal**

 **\- Dulio is a lot more serious than in canon.**

 **\- Vali can at least hold back his battle maniac tendencies.**

 **\- Xenovia, Issei, and Asia do not join any peerages**

 **\- Issei is the wielder of the spear Tobogiri (a spear of Japanese mythology when you cut someone with the spear release a deadly poison and I'm pretty sure it's colored blue).**

 **\- Valerie's soul isn't broken.**

 **\- They spare the fallen angels but aren't friends with them.**

 **\- You have to find someway Issei is involved with the gremory group.**

 **\- Optional - If you want to give Dulio and Vali a legendary weapon**

 **\- Optional - If you want to give Xenovia a sacred gear.**

 **\- Optional - If you want the members of team Vali around.**


	11. Challenge 11

**Fanfiction idea #11**

 **Issei hyoudo a devil/angel hybrid and last member of the Hyoudo clan. Exiled from the devil society and raised by the dragon god Great Red. After mastering his demonic and holy powers at a young age he decided to travel the world. On his adventures he acquired 4 powerful familiars along with allies. He eventually goes back to the devils for payback against the devils abused him. Overpowered Issei Rational Issei Perverted (but hides it) Issei**

 **Familiars**

 **1.**

 **Name:(your choice)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Phoenix**

 **Influence on host: Issei's right eye is crimson red.**

 **Benefits to host: Issei gains mastery over fire magic, he can't be burned by fire and has the regenerative capabilities of an actual pheonix.**

 **Appearance:(your choice)**

 **2.**

 **Name:(your choice)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Eastern Dragon**

 **Influence on host: Issei's left eye is azure blue .**

 **Benefits to host: Issei gains mastery over ice magic, He also isn't affected by the cold and can shift pieces of his body into ice (like the ice devil fruit from one piece) to nullify physical attacks.**

 **Appearance:(your choice)**

 **3.**

 **Name: Shadow**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Shadow man(he is basically a 3D shadow of a man)**

 **Influence on host: Issei's hair went from brown to black.**

 **Benefits to host: Issei's gains mastery over shadow and darkness magic, gains a power boost during night time, and he can change into a shadow form to travel faster and dodge attacks.**

 **4.**

 **Name:(your choice)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race:(your choice)**

 **Influence on host: Issei's hair has white highlights or streaks.**

 **Benefits to host: Issei gains mastery over lightning and illusion magic, Control the electricity around himself, and is immune to illusion and hypnosis.**

 **Requirements:**

 **\- Issei's devil parent is one of the last from hyoudou extra demon clan. So when Issei returns to the devil society he is the head of that clan and gets his own peerage after the riser arc.**

 **\- Issei summons his familiars often to help him fight.**

 **\- Each of his Evil Pieces are mutation pieces.**

 **\- If your gonna add OCs to his peerage at least have diversity of there races.**

 **\- Make sure to go over Issei's work as a clan head.**

 **\- Optional - Lemons.**

 **Peerage - These are people that are required**

 **Queen- Kuroka**

 **Rook-**

 **Rook-**

 **Knight-**

 **Knight-**

 **Bishop- Asia**

 **Bishop-**

 **Pawn-**

 **Pawn-**

 **Pawn-**

 **Pawn-**

 **Pawn(4x)- Irina (she has Boosted Gear)**


	12. Challenge 12

**Fanfiction idea #12**

 ** _I know this idea has been done but no one added a story or real in depth detail_**

 **During the Great War the black dragon god of death and destruction was wrecking havoc on the battlefield along with all the evil dragons. Deciding the dragon can't be left alone angel, devils, fallen angels, and the Two Heavenly Dragons team up to take down the dragons. after a long battle all the evil dragons were dead all that was left was Ladon, Yamata-no-Orochi, and the black dragon (you can name him) both decided to swallow their pride instead of defeat by beings lower than them and sealed the souls into a black sword (imagine elucidator from sword art online) and disappeared. Right after defeating the dragons the factions turned on Ddraig and Albion. After sealing the two dragons in sacred gears and sent to humans it was the final stand between the three factions but the unthinkable happened. A human stepped on to the battlefield with a black sword and a red gauntlet and wrecked havoc apon the battlefield causing death and destruction ( ironic right ). With the ultimate defense of Ladon's barriers and the incredible offense of Ddraig's boosts, Yamata-no-Orochi's poison ( I think Yamata-no-Orochi uses poison not sure ), and the black dragons use of darkness. All the realms shook at the amount of power the human released. Not even the human world was spared because of the amount of dark magic being used a disease plagued over the world called the Black Death effectively earning the human the name "Black Death" (this is just an example not the actual title you can come up with the title). Because the human holds the power of four dragons one being a dragon god the human was placed #2 on the 10 ten strongest because of his potential to defeat Great Red and Ophis, and because he killed the Four Great Satans, majority of Grigori leaders, and majority of the archangles and the Biblical God(also this whole story I just said is just an example or you you can use this version) Godlike Issei Smart Issei Perverted Issei. IsseixOphisxharem**

 **Requirements**

 **\- When Issie uses to power of the Evil dragons and the dragon god he says a chant like Juggernaut Drive. Also when he transforms he has the Kirito look from sword art online basically black coat, black shirt and pants with black combat boots. The hair color and eye color is your choice.**

 **\- Issei is friends with Great Red so he is constantly in the story.**

 **\- Issei is friends with no one from the biblical factions only acquaintances**

 **\- Issei is able to talk to all four dragons.**

 **\- Issei uses power of darkness, power black lightning and black fire, and power of destruction this version is modifies so instead being crimson red it's actually dark purple or black and is more destructive. (whenever is say power it means he can use it without a magic circle)**

 **\- When the peace meeting comes add more factions to where its the Six Great Power (also if you have Issei start the dragon faction he has to be apart of the meeting as a power)**

 **-optional- If you want you can have Issei start a faction of dragons.**

 **-optional- lemons.**

 **Harem (the i'm putting this here is that the harem is goddesses and faction leaders besides the Biblical factions. But these people are required)**

 **\- Ophis**

 **\- Amaterasu**

 **\- Tsukuyomi (ya make tsukuyomi a girl)**

 **\- Yasaka**

 **\- anyone one else you want**

 **Servant (these aren't necessarily sex slaves just servant not the peerage type more like there bonded to Issei and turned them half dragon. For the humans that Issei turns into a servant you have to have a reason like there they have a sacred gear or they are a natural born holy or demonic sword wielder)**

 **\- Raynare**

 **\- Kalawarner**

 **\- Valerie**

 **\- Katase**

 **\- Murayame**

 **\- Aika Kiryuu**


End file.
